


Siren!Dan

by goomblegrumps (mssjaxxon)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Polygrumps, Siren!Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjaxxon/pseuds/goomblegrumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin goes to the beach to relax and draw and accidentally stumbles upon a merman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren!Dan

Arin walks down the beach, sand coating his barefeet. A cool sea breeze blows his hair back as he looks for a nice place to sit. He’s thankful for his friend that allow him to use this almost empty beach. He has a satchel slung over his shoulder, inside a sketchbook, a pencil, a towel, and his phone. In his hand is a cup of coffee, still steaming. He finds a perfect rock and settles down, setting his sketchbook on his lap and opening to a blank page. The sound of the ocean relaxes him as he begins to draw, starting with some scribbles, nothing he can make sense of. He draws some of the shells sitting at his feet, a starfish stuck to the rock behind him, the tide pool surrounding him.

The more he draws, the more he feels relaxed. It’s a beautiful day, and he’s just surrounded by this natural beauty. Nothing could be better. His hand freezes on the paper as a strange sound echoes with the wind. He picks his head up, looking around. It sounds like music, but distant and far too quiet for Arin to pick out a tune. It’s almost hypnotic, even though it’s so quiet. Arin slowly closes his sketchbook, standing up and looking around. It’s hard to tell where the music is coming from, it’s so faint, but Arin knows he has to find it’s source.

Arin realizes now that it’s singing, beautiful and enchanting singing. With his sketchbook tucked back into his bookbag and his coffee held tightly in his hand, he moves to the edge of the beach, where the water lightly laps his feet as he waits for the singing to begin again. The song starts again and he’s naturally drawn towards it, finding it’s coming from the ocean itself. Arin tosses his bag behind him, setting his coffee beside it. He moves towards the water, ignoring the water beginning to soak his sweatpants. Soon he’s almost waist deep in the water, his pants and boxers now sticking tightly to his skin. The singing grows louder as he wades out farther. He finally stops when the water brushes up against the bottom of his jacket, causing it to sway with the tides.

He looks around as the singing stops, realizing just how far from the shore he is. He’s not sure why he thought this was a good idea, the tide tugging rather harshly at his legs. The sand beneath his feet is shifting, making it hard for him to keep his balance. He holds his arms out, afraid to fall over in this deep water and be pulled away with the riptide.

The singing starts up again and Arin temporarily forgets his fear of being pulled away by the ocean’s tide. Something brushes against his foot and he jumps, whatever it was that touched him feeling slimy and wet. It has to be a fish, or maybe some seaweed. Nothing he should be worried about.

But then something else touches his leg, this time tugging on his pants. Arin moves away from whatever it is pulling him and loses his footing, falling over just as a wave rolls over him, sending saltwater up his nose. He coughs, trying not to inhale any seawater and finding that the ocean is suddenly much deeper than it was only seconds ago. He flails, trying to figure out which way will lead him to the surface. He breaches the surface of the water and gasps, coughing and spitting out seawater, his nose burning. The singing grows painfully loud as something touches his leg again, this time Arin’s certain it’s a hand. He yells as his leg is pulled out from under him, causing him to fall back under the briny depths. The singing is even louder underwater, so pure, so clear. He opens his eyes, despite his better judgement. Salt stings his eyes but he opens them wide to find himself face to face with a man. His mouth is open and Arin finds it’s him that’s singing. His teeth are small and pointed and he smiles at Arin as he sings, baring his teeth. Arin screams, desperately flailing to get to the surface. The man’s face twinges with worry and he releases his grip, disappearing in a flurry of bubbles.

Arin pops above the surface, taking a deep breath and coughing, desperately trying to stay afloat but his baggy sweatpants soaked with water are making it difficult for him to keep his head above the water. He doesn’t recall being in this deep of water. A wave washes over him and he is submerged again, a flash of brilliant blue whizzing past his face, a dark streak of brown passing under him, and he’s face to face with the man again, only this time he sees the tail connected to the man’s hips.

Arin pops above the surface again, no sign of the man from above the water. He’s running low on energy, it’s becoming harder and harder to stay afloat. He feels something wrap about his waist. Arms, two of them, the hands resting on his stomach. He turns his head enough to see a smiling face, framed perfectly by bouncy coils of dark brown hair that reached down to bare shoulder. Arin would have screamed for a third time had he not been mesmerized by the beauty of the man in front of him.

He doesn’t speak as the man began to sing again, a new song that soothes Arin, causing him to relax fully. They begin to move through the water, which seems to obey the man’s every movement. They reach the shore and Arin finds soft sand beneath his feet again. He turns around to look towards the ocean again, finding no sign of anything. He’s soaking wet, his clothes sticking to him and his hair a disgusting salty mess. He pushes it out of his face, slicking it back as best as he can. He walks back to his bag which is still sitting by the rocks he had first been sitting on. He dries himself as best as he can and tosses the towel over his shoulder, sighing. 

What the fuck happened out there?

He looks back towards the water as a familiar but distant tune echoes over the water. Arin sees no sign of the man who may have both endangered his life and saved his life in the same day, but he knows he’s there. He gathers up his stuff and walks back home, his clothes still damp and stuck to him. 

When he gets home, he undresses and takes a shower to get the salt and sand out of his hair. As he’s gathering up his wet clothes to throw in the washer, he feels something in the pocket of his jacket. He reaches into the pocket and pulls out a long silver chain, attached to the end of it, a slice of a conch shell revealing the spiralled center. He stares at the beautiful pendant for a minute, trying to figure out where it could have come from. He throws his wet clothes in the washer and puts on the pendant, looking at himself in the mirror and making a decision.

He is definitely going back to the beach tomorrow.


End file.
